You Are Not Alone
by Mlle. Opera Ghost
Summary: What if JorEl wasn't the only one who caught wind of the looming disaster that would take place on Krypton? Would there be to superheros for the world? Or would the other prefer to stay in solitude, afraid of her powers.
1. Prologue

This will be my first fic here... ever. So bear with me while I bounce and chop my way through this.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do _not _own anything from any of the Superman movies. I do however own Kianna and whoever else I decide to put into this fic.

* * *

"I'm always around." With that said, the Man of Steel flew off into the night once more.

Lois' heart clenched at his departure, wondering when she would see him again. It was hard to watch him leave each time, especially now that he had been sitting at death's door. She couldn't help but worry. Turning to look back at her son, _his _son, she saw him still hanging out the window waving to the spot where Superman had just been.

"Jason, honey, you should go back to sleep." She called up to him. He only turned to her and smiled.

"I knew he would get better, Mama." He told her with a grin. "Besides, I like him."

Lois offered a smile to her son. "I know, Jason. I like him too." She gave one last look at the night sky before turning around to walk into the house, and ended up walking into Richard.

"Hey, Lois. How are you holding up?" He questioned her, pulling her into an embrace. The past week had been hell for her. For all of them.

She pulled back from him and let a smile work it's way onto her face. "Well enough." Came her reply, but Richard knew better. He could see it in her eyes that she wasn't.

"Come now Lois," he said with a smile. "tell the truth." He saw the lighter in her hand. "You weren't _smoking_ were you?"

She gave him a genuine smile this time. "No. I wasn't." Then she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

He felt her relax and began to rock her back and forth in a comforting sway. When she began to tremble from the cold, he led her inside where they settled on the couch. They sat like that fot the next ten minutes before she fell asleep in his arms. As he held her, his thoughts travled to the talk of every newspaper in the world. Superman. He knew that he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the Man of Steel. He also knew that Superman wouldn't be around either if Lois hadn't convinced him to go back into that hell hole to help.

Lois. He knew she still had feelings for the world's savior, even if she did write the award winning article "Why The World Soesn't Need Superman." So far, she seemed perfectly happy living with him, but he really wondered how long that would last. How long would she stay content with him when she could have a hero. When she already had one. He knew this life with just the three of them wouldn't last. He just wished it could.

* * *

A/N: I made it through my first chapter. Phew! Please review, I would like to know how to improve my writing.  



	2. A New Journalist

On to chapter two. I did my best to capture the bumbling Clark Kent, but I'm not sure I got it quite right. Ah well... on with the show! erm- fic!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do _not _own any of the original Superman Characters, or any of those in Sperman Returns. I do however own Kianna and whoever else I decide to put in who is an original character.

* * *

Clark Kent was tired. He had been sitting at his desk trying to write an article for Perry but he just couldn't concentrate. His head ached and he hadn't had a decent night of sleep for the longest time. Clark knew full well that staring at the computer screen wouldn't get anything done, but he just couldn't think straight. After a few more minutes he decided to go up onto the roof for some air. Maybe it would clear his head. Getting into the elevator he pressed the button for the roof and waited. He sat there listening to the dull music until he herd the quiet _ping _that announced his arrival.

Stepping out of the elevator, he found that he wasn't the only one there. Lois Lane stood by the wall, apparently trying to do what he had come up here to accomplish. "Oh! Uh- hi Lois!" He exclaimed, bumbling his way through his words.

She turned towards his with a slightly annoyed smile. She had come up here for some time to think. Some time to be alone, but it seemed that someone had found her out. "Hello Clark."

"So uh- you up here for, um- for some fresh air?" he asked, hating that he couldn't just tell her everything. He wished he could, oh how he wished he could.

"Yeah, and some time to think. You okay Clark? You look a little pale," she questioned. He _did _look paler than usual. And weary.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I'm fine. I mean, uh- well. I _am _a bit sick. But well, you know Perry! He uh- he'd probably get on my case if I missed anymore work." Inwardly he winced at his rambling, but he knew it had to be done. No one would expect the great Superman to be an incredibly clumsy bimbo with big akward glasses.

She flashed him a smile, completely understanding what he meant. Perry was a tough person to work for. "I understand. He's a slave driver alright. You know, I could probably do an article or two for you so you could get a little rest. You look like you need it."

Clark's face lit up. "Would you? Oh gee Lois. That'd be swell." Finally, some time to relax. Though he knew that he really wouldn't have that much time. No matter how many times he had to save someone, or stop a robbery, there was always one more thing to do. It was incredibly tiring.

"Anything for a friend, Clark. Go on. Get some rest, I'll cover you."

He never thought he would here those words spoken to him. He was normally the one doing the covering and protecting. It was refreshing to have the tables turned. "Well thanks Lois! I guess I uh- I should be going." They both turned and collided with each other, sending the contents of Lois' purse flying. As he kneeled down to help her clean everything up, he didn't notice his glasses falling into the mix. As they finished picking it all up Lois straightened and made to hand his glasses to him. "Thanks Clark. I should have been more-" she looked into his face finding it to look incredibly familiar, "careful."

Clark hurridly adjusted his glasses and hoped that she hadn't quite made the connection. He noticed Lois still staring at him as he walked off so he put in a clumsy stumble for good measure. "G'night Lois!" He called out to her as the doors of the elevator closed. When he was sure he was safe, he leaned against the elevator wall and berated himself for being to stupid. How had he not noticed his glasses falling from his face?

Up on the roof of the Daily Planet, Lois stood staring at the elevator doors. She couldn't believe it. For a minute she shought she had been looking into someone elses face entirely. A certain someone who flew around in a red cape saving the world. Shaking her head, she passed it off as seeing things. After all, she didn't get much sleep last night, and there was no way in the world that Clark Kent could actually be the Man of Steel. The very idea was laughable. Clumsy Clark Kent... Superman? Yeah right.

As she turned her face out towards the city she thought about Richard, and how it was unfair of her to keep the fact about Jason's real father to herself. But to tell the truth, she just didn't have the heart to tell him that he had been raising another mans child for the last four years. She was just lucky that Jason took after her so much and not his father. In appearences at least. The episode with the piano had opened her eyes to a new dilemma. What would happen if Jason lost his temper and ended up throwing something that no normal child his age would have even been able to lift? And what if Richard saw it?

Lois shook her head. It seemed that there was no way around it. She would certainly have to tell Richard, but how? When?

Jason sat in his father's office, just watching the people go by. Daddy's office was so boring. He had already colored a picture for Mommy and Daddy, but had quickly lost intrest in making anything else. So he just sat there squirming and trying to figure out something to do. His roaming gaze fell on Mister Clark's desk. His Mommy's friend didn't seem to be there at the moment, maybe he could find something to do over there.

Richard was so involved in his work that he didn't notice his son slip away from his office. As Jason neared Clark's desk, his eyes fell on the computer. It was on and open to a blank page. He scrambled up on the chair and glancing over at his dad decided it was okay to play with the keyboard. He was so enraptured that he didn't notice Clark come up behind him until he spoke.

"Hello, Jason." The voice caused Jason to jump out of the chair in fright. He knew that he had been caught doing something that he shouldn't.

He turned around with slumped shoulders and muttered an apology. Clark however pretended not to notice and turned his gaze to the computer. "What do we have here? Have you decided to be a reporter like your Daddy?"

Jason's eyes lit up. He wasn't in trouble? "Yup! I'm gonna be just like Daddy!"

Clark sat heavily in his chair. He knew that by 'Daddy' Jason meant Richard. He just wished that someday the term would be used to describe him. He once again turned his attention to Jason. "So, you wan't to help me with an article?"

Jason nodded vigorously and crawled up into Clark's lap. Not only was he not in trouble, he was going to have more fun. He liked Mister Clark.

"Let's write something for your mom. Okay?" Clark erased the results of Jason's previous spree and guided the young child's hands over the proper keys to form a title.

_Best Mom in the World _

_by Jason White._

Finishing that line Clark asked the boy, "What do you want next?" Jason duitfully told Clark everything that he thought about his mom, and how he wanted to be just like her. After a good five minutes they had written a small article all about Jason's mother.

_I think my mommy is the best _

_mommy in the world. She lets_

_me play on my piano all the _

_time and never ever gets mad _

_at me. She never lets me get _

_sick and if I hurt my knee she_

_kisses it to make it all better._

_Mommy makes sure that I _

_always take my medicine so _

_that I won't get sicker, and _

_she gives me peas for dinner._

_I think that Mommy is the _

_nicest person in the world, _

_and I want to grow up to be _

_just like her. _

"Is it a good article Mister Clark?" The boy looked up at him hopefully.

"Yes, Jason. It's a very good article. Now, I just going to print it up and then you can give it to your mommy. Okay?" Clark looked down at him with a grin spreading across his face. Jason looked so happy that he had made something special for his mom, and he couldn't seem to wait for it to come out of the printer. When it did, Clark handed it to him with a solem face and said matter of factly, "This is a very special paper, your first article. Now go wait in your Daddy's office for your Mommy and give it to her."

Jason nodded and rushed off to his father's office. Clark watched him go before picking up his coat and hat so he could go home and relax like Lois had told him to. Soon after Clark had left, Lois stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Richard's office. She was about to say something when she felt someone tugging on her skirt. She looked down to see her son with a bright smile on his face, waving a piece of paper around excitedly.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I did!" He handed the paper and watched as his mom grew teary eyed reading it.

"Oh thanks honey! You did this all by yourself?" She asked him.

She knew that Richard had probably helped him type it and was surprised when he answered, "Almost. Mister Clark helped me type it for you. But I told him what to write!"

Clark? Clark had helped her son write an article about her? She shook the questions out of her head and let the love for her son envelop her. She pulled him up into a big hug and placed a sloppy kiss on his nose. "Well, I'll just have to thank him tomorrow, won't I?"

Jason bobbed his head up and down in was Lois knew to be a definite yes.

He wanted to make sure his mommy told Mister Clark thank you, because he liked him. He helped him make his mommy happy. Jason liked having his mom smile at him, especially when it was because he had made her something. It made him feel special. "Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?" she replied, wondering what her child wanted.

"Can I come with you to say thank you to Mister Clark? I like him."

Lois smiled at this and responded, "Of course, Jason."

She stroked his hair before letting go to talk to her fiance. "Richard? I was wondering, well, if maybe we could all go out to dinner tonight. It's been a while since we took Jason out and I think he'd enjoy a taco salad at _Cabo san Lucas_."

Richard's face lit up. This was just what he needed, some time with his family. He gave her a big smile before agreeing to her plan.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. Cabo san Lucas by the way, was a resturant that my family used to frequent. Unfortunately, it no longer exists... Alas.

Please review!


	3. Dinner and a Show

So, now we introduce the new character.

**DISLCAIMER: **I do NOT own any of the Suparman characters. Unfortunatly. But I DO, however, own Kianna and any other original characters I decide to put into this story.

* * *

Kianna swept through her section of the resturant, checking to make sure everyone was enjoying themselves. She had been working at _Cabo san Lucas _ever since her mother had forced her to find a job. Her parents were divorced and it helped to have more than one person bringing in money to support their family of two. As she neared a table that looked ready to order, she put on her 'how may I help you' face and asked, "Is everyone ready here?" There were nods all around the table so she took out her note pad and went around the table. 

"Could I have the number one combo please?" One asked.

"Would you like chicken or beef in the burrito sir?" she countered, waiting for the answer. Upon receiving it she moved on to the next person, and then the next until she was done with the entire table. She walked by the kitchen and placed the order on the wheel. As she turned back to continue her sweep, she saw a family of three being led to a table in her section. Two adults and a child. She strolled over to where they sat and began her introduction.

"Hey, I'm Kianna and I'll be your waitress tonight. Could I start you off with some drinks?" She gave them a smile and waited while the two parents decided.

Finally, the woman spoke. "I'll have an iced tea please, with lemon. My son here will have a water. How about you Richard?"

Richard glanced up and informed her that he would have an iced tea also. She gave them one last smile before going to retreive the drinks they had ordered.

On her way back she couldn't help noticing the child asking his mother, "Mommy, I want eggrolls."

The woman gave a light chuckle and told her son that they were at a _Mexican _resturant, not a Chinese one. "Besides, "she stated, "you're allergic to eggrolls. And here you will be getting nothing but a taco salad, although it is much better than steamed peas isn't it?"

The child nodded in agreement with his mom before turning to look her way with an impish grin on his face. "Hi Kianna!" he exclaimed with a wave. She started, almost spilling her drink. How had the kid known she was there? It was a noisy resturant and she had been quiet.

She shook it off before responding, "Hey there little man. Here's you water, and the iced tea for your mum and dad." She placed the beverages in front of them and asked if they needed some more time to order, but was told that they were all ready.

Richard spoke first, "I'd like the Fajitas, chicken please. Oh, and corn tortillas. Lois and Jason there want to split a taco salad if that's okay."

"Oh that's fine. Let me go place your orders and I'll be back as soon as the food's done." She trotted back to the kitchen and placed this order onto the wheel with the others from that night.

Back at the table, Lois was scolding her son for startling the poor waitress. "Jason, you should wait until she sees you before you talk to her. She might have spilled the drinks. You wouldn't have liked that now would you?"

Jason shook his head and apologized to his mother but then perked up and asked, "Can we have dessert tonight?"

Richard laughed at his son's change of subject but patted him on the back and said, "Yes, Jason. Tonight you can have dessert." At Lois' questioning stare he told her, "I'm sure that we can find something for him that he isn't allergic to."

Lois didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer but decided that dessert didn't sound all that bad. It had been to long since she had treated herself to a proper dessert. And maybe there was something there for Jason too. She wished, though, that he wasn't allergic to so may things. Vaguely she wondered if Superman had suffered through allergies and weaknesses as a child.

"Lois!" She was snapped out of her reverie by Richard telling her that their food was ready.

SSSSSSSSSS

As Clark made his way to his apartment, he thought about how Lois had reacted to her child's article on the best mom in the world. And how it was Clark who had helped him write it, not her fiance Richard.

Richard. It was hard to dislike the man. It was obvious that he loved Lois and would do anything for her. It didn't help that Richard had played a major part in saving his life. He was a good man, and Lois deserved a good man. One who would always be there for her, and not in and out of her life because of world problems.

A sudden screach of tires pulled Clark out of his thoughts and back into the real world. He could hear police sirens wailing after some crook or another. He ducked into a darkened alley as Clark Kent, and sped out in a streak of red and blue. He could hear gunshots now, and he followed the sounds until they lead him to a car chase down a busy street. Swooping down, he flew alongside the speeding vehicle just long enough to make sure he was noticed before lagging behind and grabbing the tail end of the car. Hoisting it into the air, he hauled it to a desolate parking lot and set it down. He walked up to the driver's door and opened it only to be met with a gun pointed at his forehead.

Superman sighed and rolled his eyes towards the heavens. When would these people ever learn? He turned his attention back to the cold steel of the gun resting on his forehead. Bringing a hand up, he grabbed the barrel and pulled it out of the villan's hand, but not before a shot was fired. The bullet slammed into his skull only to flatten and fall uselessly to the ground. The Man of Steel took the man by the collar and yanked him none to gently out of the car. Hefting the young crook into the air with him, he dropped him off at the rearest police station before zooming away towards home.

Landing on the balcony outside his modest apartment, he opened the sliding glass door and let himself in. Walking into the kitchen, he began to rummage through cabinets for something to eat. Finding nothing there, he turned to the fridge but his outcome was the same. He definately had to go shopping, but for now he would just go out. Running a list of rearby resturants through his mind he decided on _Cabo san Lucas, _a Mexican place a few blocks from his apartment.

After changing in to something more presentable for a Mexican resturant, Clark took the stairs down to the main floor and waltzed out the front door.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Hey Kianna! I've got that taco salad and the chicken fajitas ready for ya!" the chef called out to her. The waitress swept by the counter and picked up the food preparing to bring it to the family she had met earlier. She was a few tables away when she felt someone bump into her from behind. Even as she saw the plates beginning to slide of the tray, she adjusted herself to keep them there. But not before the scorching hot fajitas tumbled over the edge.

Only to be stopped from hitting the ground by an immensly tall man with incredibly large glasses. "Oh, uh- sorry there. I should have watched where I was going." He gave her what she considered to be a dorky grin before placing the fajitas back onto the tray.

She stared at him before stuttering out, "Are you okay? You didn't burn yourself did you?" She glanced worridly at his hands. Her boss would kill her if she had injured a paying customer. Even if it had been his fault.

The grin appeared back on his face as he pointed out that his hands were unscathed because he didn't actually touch the metal, just the wooden plate that held it. Kianna gave him one last apology before closing the distance between herself and the family the food belonged to.

"Here you are. Fajitas, "she placed the dinner in front of Richard, "and a taco salad for two." She placed this one between the two and gave them both their own plates. She flashed them a smile and told them to enjoy.

Kianna looked around her section once more and found that the man who had run into her had been seated at a table that required her as a waitress. Rolling her eyes in a silent 'why?' she forced a smile onto her face before approaching him.

"Hey, how are you tonight? I'm Kianna and I'll be your waitress. Could I start you off with a drink?"

"Oh, I'm fine thank you. Kianna? Well that's swell, I'm Clark nice to meet you. Oh, and uh- could I have a lemonade please?"

Kianna sat there, stunned. What kind of a guy was this Clark? She certainly hadn't met one like him before. Not in all her years working here as a waitress had one person replied to her 'I'm your waitress' reel.

"Uh- Kianna?" Clark noticed the woman going blank in the face, but she snapped out of it when she heard her name.

"Huh? Oh, lemonade. Right." She walked away from his table to go retrieve the drink.

Clark watched her go. There was something different about the woman. The first time he had met her, by bumping into her no less, she had managed to keep almost everything on that tray, and all with one hand. And it hadn't been just a slight bump, he had walked right into her. Either she was one talented waitress, or-

Come on Clark, knock it off, he told himself. You've still got your hopes up that there's something left. You saw it yourself, it was a graveyard. There's no possible way.

Kianna came up to his table with the glass of lemonade. "Here you are, do you still need some time to decide?"

Clark took the glass from her. "Thanks." He glanced down at his closed menu, "I'll have the number three combo. Chicken enchiladas, but beef taco please."

Yet again, this Clark had surprised her. She didn't recall him actually opening his menu, yet here he was ordering as if he had grown up reading it. He must come here often. There was no other explination, was there?

"Of course. I'll be back with you're food soon." Kianna shook her head as she walked away from his table yet agian. Glancing up at the clock, she decided that this would be her last table befoe her shift was over. She stopped by Richard's table and asked if they were all enjoying themselves.

"Oh yes. It's all great." he told her. "Oh, and could we get a box for the taco salad?" Richard inquired.

"Sure. I'll be right back." She moved away from the family to get what he had asked for. She made a few more stops along the way before placing Clarks order on the wheel and grabbing the box for Richard. As she turned, she heard a shout of warning from behind her. Kianna whirled around to see a plate of enchiladas falling from the counter. Without thinking about the hot plate, she reached out to stop it from falling. Grabbing it a few inches from the ground, she carefully placed it back onto the counter. When she looked up, she noticed that te chef was gawking at her.

"What, Merry?" She asked him.

"Wasn't that plate hot?" Merry stuttered out, still openly gawking at the waitress. Kianna looked confused for a moment. The plate hadn't felt the least bit hot to her.

"No." was all she answered him with before turning around and strolling away to go give Richard's family their box. Merry stared after her before reaching down to touch the plate for himself. It _was _hot. He didn't understand how she hadn't burned herself. The chef shook his head before turning back to his kitchen. The rest of the kitchen staff seemed to be staring too.

"Come on you lazy clods!" he yelled out. "Back to work!"

Back at her table, Lois stood up and grabbed the box the waitress had given her. It wasn't long before Jason's cries of protest reached her ears.

"Mommy! What about dessert?" the boy asked her. Mommy had promised.

"You, Jason, are going to come with me and we will go get you some cherry ice down at the ice cream parlor." she told him, hoping it would satisfy him. Jason looked about ready to stomp his feet, when his shoulders slumped in defeat. But then he perked up again.

"Can I get the big one?" Jason asked his mother, causing her to laugh a little.

"We'll see little man." She turned to leave and saw Clark sitting at a table, eating enchiladas. She walked over to him to say hi.

Clark heard her before she spoke. "Clark! Great to see you!"

He turned up to her with some cheese stringing down his chin. He flashed her a grin. "Hello Lois." He gave her a wave and passed a wink down to Jason.

"You know, Clark, "Lois started, "I really wanted to say thank you for what you did with Jason today. That was nice of you."

"Golly, Lois. He didn't seem to have anything to do." Clark told her. "So I ah- I gave him something fun to do."

The smile Lois offered him was genuine as she spoke, "Well, thanks. It really meant a lot, for both of us." She put her hand on Jason's head.

"You're welcome Lois. I only- Oof!" Jason had jumped on him and thrown his arms around his neck.

"Thank's Mister Clark!" He told him, before leaning close to his ear and whispering, "Now my mommy's going to get me dessert."

Clark let out a hearty laugh and responded, "Is she now? Well, I uh- I guess you should write up more articles for her." He adjusted his glasses and looked up at Lois with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Richard watched the whole exchange with a smile on his face. It seemed that akward Clark Kent had a way with kids. Who would have thought?

* * *

A/N: So here it is. Please review! If you don't I just might delay the next chapter...  



	4. Plots and Truths

Well, here it is... and no real delay because of my reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own any of the original Superman characters. I do however own Kianna and whichever original character I decide to introduce into my story.

* * *

As the bald man stood facing the sea, his devious mind was churing with ideas to get him off the island he and Kitty had landed on. But Lex Luther was, for the first time in his life, completely and utterly stumped. He would come up with what seemed to be a brilliant plan, then he would remember that he was stuck on an island with only Kitty and a helicopter with no gasoline. 

At the moment, Kitty was in the helicopter, shading herself from the sun. Her foot had gotten stuck under the seat in front of her, and she was struggling to get it out. When she did, a first aid box came out with it. Behind the first aid kit, she could see something glinting on a stray beam of sunlight that had found it's way through a window.

"Lex! Lex! Look what I found!" Lex Luthor turned with a sigh only to find himself filled with a new hope when he saw the tool belt in Kitty's hand.

"Would you look at that. You're actually good for something Kitty." He drawled out, snatching the belt away from her. It must have been put there by one of those stupid lackeys he had hired. "Well, let's see what we've got here. Screwdriver, usless. Hammer, I could use that. Hatchet." Lex stopped at that one, as he looked up at the trees on his island, a new plan began to form in his mind. A plan that would actually get him off this God forsaken clump of land.

SSSSSSSSSSS

"Ma! I'm home!" Kianna called out to her mother, as she opened the door to their apartment. It wasn't that she lived with her mother, it was more like her mother lived with her. She waited for a response before tromping up the stairs to her room. As she changed out of her work clothes, she thought about what had happened at the resturant.

Did she really grab a hot plate without even feeling it? She traced the lines of her palm wth her thumb. She could feel that, so it obviously didn't have anything to do with nerve damage or something. As she looked over at her dresser, she saw an unlit candle with a box of matches sitting next to it. With one last look down at her hands, she took a deep breath and slowly walked over to her dresser.

With shaking hands, she lit the candle and shook the flame from the match. "You must be crazy, Kianna." She told herself as she gazed at the burning candle. At first, she just ran her hand through the flames quickly, almost afraid of being burned. But the second time, she inched her hand through the candle flame, surprised when she didn't feel any heat or pain. She left her hand there for a while before taking it from the fire to investigate. There were no burns on her hand, just a sooty splotch left by the flame. What _is _this? Kianna asked herself. She sure as hell didn't believe in magic, but she did know who Superman was.

Deciding to test her theory, Kianna looked around her room for something to prove it. her computer. First, she carefully unplugged all the cords and set them aside. After she finished that, she picked it up with both hands befoe slowly exchanging it all to her right hand. She could do it. She could hold her computer in the air with just one hand, and still feel like she could lift more.

_I'm not human. _

The thought tore through Kianna's mind. Ravaged it.

_I'm not human. _

Shaking, she placed the computer back on the desk, not bothering to plug it all back in.

_I'm not human._

The phrase kept repeating itself over and over. For a moment, she stood motionless. The shock of her discovery rooting her to the spot, before she collapsed onto her bed in a dead faint.

That's where her mother found her later that night, sprawled across the sheets of her bed. She had been calling for dinner and when Kianna hadn't answered, she went up to her room to find her.

"Oh my God. Kianna!" Donna rushed over to her daughter, fear worming its way through her system. Kneeling by the bed, Donna shook her softly. When that didn't work, the mother quickly began to panic. Roughly, almost violently, Donna grabbed Kianna by the shoulders and pulled her back and forth until the icy blue eyes snapped open.

Kianna shot straight up in bed. What had happened? She knew that she had done something, but what-

In a violent wave, it all rushed back to her. Almost instantly, the shock she had felt before turned to hurt. Why hadn't she been told about this?

"You." she accused. Glaring at the woman who had raised her. "Why didn't you tell me? All these years, and you didn't even trust me with myself!" Wounded tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

For a moment, Donna was utterly astounded. She had just found her daughter collapsed on the bed, and the minute she wakes up she starts throwning accusations at her. But only for a moment. She had found out. Lord, she knew this day would come, but she had hoped that by ignoring it, the problems might all go away. She had been foolish to believe such a thing.

"Kianna, I-" she began.

"No. I won't listen! How do I know that it's not all another lie? My entire life has been a lie, mom! _I'm _a lie..." It was too much. She fell into her mother's arms, the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Kianna. Oh, my baby." Donna just sat there with her for a while, rubbing Kianna's back. Soothing the tears away. Donna knew that this was going to be terribly hard to explain, but she had to start somewhere.

Taking a deep breath, the older woman opened her mouth and began.

"Kianna, how do I explain this? When we found you, you father and I, you were just wondering around in the front lawn in nothing but your skin. You had a blanket clutched at your side and when you saw us, you just... smiled. You didn't seem scared, nervous, anything that a normal child would have been. At first we thought that you were just lost, but there were no missing child reports anywhere in the area. We couldn't just turn you out so we took you in." Here Donna smiled. For years, Donna and Herald had wanted children but by then they had given up hope. "You were the best thing that ever happened to us."

At this point, tears had worked their way out of Donna's eyes and were dripping down her face. "Mom, " Kianna started, "You don't have to do this, we can wait till your ready-"

"No," Donna inturrupted with a shake of her head. "I have to do this. You deserve this. Anyway, the first time we found out about, well, you know... We were a little frightened. You had managed to crawl up onto the counter for some cookies, and the burner had been left on. I came in just in time to see you place you hand right down on it. But you didn't even flinch. Not a cry came out from your mouth. I was amazed, and a little scared. There wasn't a mark on your hand, and I touched that burner just to make sure." Here she paused, her breath hitched. "I was afraid someone would find out, take you away. That's why you didn't do sports, or anything that might show off what you had. I couldn't let them take you away, you were my baby."

Sobs now racked Donna's chest. Kianna wrapped her arms around her mother, their rolls reversed. In her mind, Kianna told herself that she wouldn't let this change what she had made of her life. She would continue like nothing had ever happened. But she knew that she was only lying to herself. How could she live like this, knowing what she was? Knowing what she could do.

Donna pulled away from her daughter, and looked up at her. "When you and I moved here, to Metropolis, and you took up your job as a waitress, I thought that your secret was safe. Thought that you wouldn't ever need to know. And I'm sorry for that Kianna. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, mom. Really." But that was a lie too. It felt like nothing would ever be 'okay' again. For now, though, she would just try to let it be normal.

* * *

A/N: Ah... so now we introduce Lex Luthor. I'll leave it to your minds on how he actually got off.

Please Review!


	5. Flight to Nowhere

Sorry that it's been so long for me to update. First my muse went on strike, and then I went on vacation. But I'm back and here's the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own any of the original Superman characters, unfortunatly. I do however own Kianna and any other original characters that worm their way out of my brain and onto my computer.

* * *

"I can't stand him!" Lois threw open the door to their home, exasperated because of Perry White. 

Richard trailed in behind her with an amused smile on his face. It wasn't the first time that Lois had said that. His uncle certainly had a way with making his fiance explode. This time, he had shoved an article into her hands that would take her out of the city and into what she considered hillbilly country. Montana. Apparently, this crazy lunatic or something was out there killing horses.

"I mean, why would I want to go into the heart of hillbilly country because some crazy is out there spreading horseguts?" She slammed her work folder on her desk and marched into her room to pack.

Lois Lane was a city girl, through and through. The thought of having to travel to Montana for a week sent shudders through her entire system. Other than the story, what would she have to do out there? Ride horses? She didn't think so. Lois Lane wasn't about to get on some smelly beasty and go tromping through the woods to be eaten alive by bugs.

Yanking open her drawers, she began tossing out what she thought she would need for the Montana weather. It was getting to be late autumn, which meant she would need to bring warm clothes. As the amount of clothes in her dresser grew less, the mountain of clothes piled into her suitcase grew larger. Once her frustration had petered out, she turned and saw what she had done. With a roll of her eyes and a heaving sigh, she went to actually sorting out what she needed and what she didn't. After about half an hour later, she was all packed and ready to leave the next morning.

"Lois?" Richard peeked his head through the door. He saw her on the bed, apparently she had just flopped down after she had packed and decided to wallow.

At his voice, she turned her face into her pillow and mumbled out, "Go away."

He walked into the room and sat on the bed. Placing his hand on her back in a comforting gesture, he spoke, "I know you don't want to do this, but, you know you've got to. You might as well get it over and done with."

Lois turned back over and looked up at him. "I know, I just _really _don't want to go out there. And we need to figure out what to do with Jason. Perry is sending you out to Seattle, so who's going to watch him? I really don't trust any babysitters with him. He's too fragile."

Richard knew where this was going, and to save her the greif of an argument, he just suggested, "Why don't you bring him with you. I'm sure the fresh air would do him some good."

Her lips turned upward in a smile, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Richard." She sat up and leaned into his shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure Clark would be delighted to spend some time with Jason."

Yes, she was going to Montana with none other than Smallville himself. Perry had figured that they worked well as a team, so he was sending them both out. She just hoped that the mad horse killer didn't meet up with Clark somewhere along the way. Knowing Clark, he would probably fall over in a dead faint. Amused at the thought, a grin formed on her face.

"I'm sure." The hint of resentment in Richard's voice startled Lois out of her amusement. He had been a little sore ever since he had learned about Jason's 'article.'

"Richard-"

"No. Forget it." He stood up abruptly, but then turned to her before stalking out of the room. "Lois, he treats him like his own son."

_Like his own son. _The words echoed in her brain. It couldn't be. Clark just had a way with children, that all. Right? There's no possible way...

Lois tried to push those thoughts from her head and catch some rest. But even in sleep, lurking suspicions crept through her mind.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Lois looked down at her watch. 11:32. _Where is he? _Their plane boarded at 11:40, and Clark had yet to arrive at the gate. In agitation, she ran a hand through her hair. Why couldn't he just be on time? It was bad enough that she was being shipped of to Montana, but to be stuck at the gate, wondering if her partner was even goning to make it just topped it all off.

She glanced down at Jason. He was looking around excitedly, taking in the sights and sounds of all the different people navagating the Metropolis Airport. After a while, a smile soon broke out on her face. It was hard to stay angry when your son was having such a good time.

Fairly soon, he began tugging on her skirt and pointing. "Mommy! Look! It's Mister Clark!"

Lois let her gaze travel in the direction her son was pointing, and sure enough, Clark was akwardly pushing his way through the crowds.

His eyes caught hers and he raised his arm to wave. Unfortunately, by doing so he managed to knock the hat off of an unsuspecting person's head. Shock ran across his face and he bent down to pick it back up. With an apologetic smile, he gave it back and then closed the distance between himself and Lois.

"Sorry I was late, Lois I-" the look Lois was giving him was one that said be quiet or I _will _gut you.

She stood there with her arms crossed, foot tapping. "Where were you? You have five minutes before we board that plane, and I want a full explination."

Clark stood there, fidgeting. "Well, gee Lois, I-I lost track of the time. And by the time I got on the highway, it was jam packed with cars." He hated lying to her, but he couldn't just go and say, _Oh, I'm sorry Lois. You see, there was an earthquake in California and I had to go save some people. By the way, I'm Superman. _No, he didn't think that an explination like that would go over well with Lois.

Her cold stare faded into one that was more weary than angry. "Alright, then, just- try to be on time on the flight back."

Just then, a voice announced over the speaker that their flight was boarding.

Lois reached down and grabbed Jason's hand. "Well, here we go."

"Mommy, can I have a window seat? Please?" Jason's question brought a smile to Lois' face.

"Of course, honey, you can have a window seat."

To express his happiness, Jason let out an excited squeal and wrapped his arms around his mother's legs in a hug.

"_Rows six through one."_

She looked over to Clark and announced, "Well, that's us." With that she unravled her son from her legs and led him into the plane. As they came up to their seats, Lois checked her ticket once more, just to make sure that it was the right row. Seeing that it was, she ushered Jason into the window seat and buckled him in. Once she was positive that Jason was all set, she sat down herself and shoved her purse under the seat in front of her. She looked up just in time to see Clark hit his head on the way into the plane.

She shook her head, trust Clark to do that. Once he had crammed his briefcase into the overhead compartment, Clark plopped down into his seat and buckled himself in.

"Are you okay, Clark?" Lois asked him, glancing at his forehead.

Clark gave her a grin, "Gee, Lois, I'm okay. You'd be surprised how many time's I've hit my head on something."

His reassurance only enticed a laugh out of the other reporter's throat. "Oh, I can imagine, Clark. You're too tall for your own good."

Clark's cheeks flushed red at this and he turned his head away from her. He was saved from further embarassment by the television screens that came down to give the mandatory lesson in flight safety.

_"Thank you for flying Amarican Airlines..." _Lois had heard this so many times that she just tuned it out. When she looked over at Clark, he seemed to be engrossed by the small screen. A glance to her right told her that her son was too.

When the video began to start over, voiced in Spanish, Jason tugged her arm and pointed out, "Mommy, the people on the video are talking funny."

Lois offered a smile to her son, "No, Jason. They just talk in a different way than we do."

Her son looked confused for a moment, "Why's that?"

Lois struggled for an answer. "Well, Jason, you see- People from other places have their own way of talking and, um-" She was saved from having to continue by the pilot announcing that they were about to take off. When Jaosn heard this, his face was glued to the window, all questions about languages forgotten.

As the plan roared down the runway, Lois tried to relax. She closed her eyes and sat back in her chair, but as they slowly left the ground her hand went to grip the arm rest, only to find herself gripping Clark's hand. She left it there, not caring. She just wanted the takeoff to be over.

Clark started at the touch of her hand on his. But looking over at Lois, he saw that she still wan't quite comfortable with planes after all that had happened to her. When she didn't move her hand, he decided to just let it sit there. It wasn't like it was painful or anything, though he was sure that if he were anyone else there would be bruises on his hand. Once the plane finally leveled out, Lois slowly loosend her grip and then removed her hand.

"Sorry about that Clark. I just don't like planes right now, that's all." Lois looked up at him with an apologetic smile.

"Aw gee, Lois, that's alright. I uh- don't really like planes myself." And that wasn't a lie. He didn't like planes, he prefered to fly under his own power.

Jason watched all of this with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "I like planes, Mister Clark!" he piped up. He loved the way it made him feel on top of the world, and besides, Daddy always took him up on the plane at home.

Clark gave the child a grin of his own. "I'm sure you do Jason."

"Daddy takes me in his plane a lot. And we can fly forever!" The young boy was overly excited to tell someone other than his mom or dad about his adventures in the sky.

Clark offered the child a look of surprise, "Forever? That's a really long time, Jason."

Lois sat, watching the two exchange words across her. Clark seemed to have the right thing to say for everything that Jason hurled at him. It was amazing, really, watching the Clark she knew melt away into this easy going man who was apparently extremely good with children.

_Like his own son. _Once again, Richard's words came back to haunt her mind, and once again, Lois dismissed the possibility as an impossibility. She just couldn't see Clark as Superman. Superman as Clark.There was just no way that the two could be the same person.

Lois found herself nodding off until she was abruptly awakened by Clark gently shaking her, telling her that they were about to land.

All that went through her mind was _Oh God, not again. _As the plane began it's decent, she felt as though her stomach had been left up above her head. Once again her hand went to the armrest, and this time Clark's hand wasn't there. A little part of her had wanted that tiny piece of human contact, just to offer a little comfort. But she dealt with the landing and once they were safely off the plane she had to resist the urge to bend down and kiss the ground.

With a steadying breath she took a look at her surroundings, but that breath soon gave way to a weary sigh.

_Finally, I have reached my destination. The middle of nowhere._

_

* * *

_A/N: Well, there it is. Please let me know how you like it, reviews are wonderful. hint hint


End file.
